


Set in Stone

by Araine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine
Summary: Lady Cassandra de Rolo thinks Shaun Gilmore deserves some appreciation for keeping her city safe.





	

It’s a mountain summer day, so the air is fresh and warm and smells faintly of sweet grasses and wildflowers. All of Whitestone it seems is turned out for their Midsummer celebration, dressed in colors that rival the flowers which dot the mountainsides. 

Dressed more splendidly than any of them is Shaun Gilmore, wizard and shopkeep. 

“I’m so happy you were able to make it Shaun,” Cassandra, Lady of Whitestone says. She has Gilmore’s elbow as they promenade through the streets, and is draped in summer finery. “I hear you’re quite busy with the reopening.” 

“Please,” Shaun says, with a broad grin. “How could I refuse the Lady of Whitestone when you’ve been so generous? When I got your invitation to the Midsummer Festival I could hardly say no, could I?” 

“Well, I confess that I did have an ulterior motive in bringing you here,” Cassandra confesses. 

“Lady Cassandra!” Shaun exclaims, though his reprobation is only mostly for effect. “Aren’t you the sly one?” 

Cassandra’s smile is swift, and settles back into demure nobility almost the moment it crosses her mouth. “I did grow up with vampires, slyness comes with the territory,” she says, dry. “Anyways, I think you’ll like this surprise.” 

They’re coming up on Gilmore’s Glorious Books which, as an establishment, is doing considerably better than Gilmore’s Glorious Goods at the moment. Then again, had a dragon flattened Whitestone it wouldn’t be and Gilmore just spent a solid four months preventing just that eventuality, so he keeps his jealousy to a minimum. Besides, as brand outreach it’s quite inspired. 

In front of the little library there is a new installation however in the middle of the crossroads. Draped in a white cloth it’s large and vaguely human shaped and probably a statue. 

Cassandra gives Gilmore a wink and a smile. She releases his arms, scales the steps up to the base of the statue. 

“Citizens of Whitestone!” she cries in a voice that carries, and the crowd stands to attention around the statue. “It is my honor as your Lady and as a citizen of Whitestone to reveal this newest addition to our city in honor of Shaun Gilmore, the wizard who so graciously looked after us during our latest crisis! Ladies and gentlemen, Shaun Gilmore!” 

Cassandra flings her hand out, and suddenly all eyes are on Gilmore. He bows, attentive to the crowd, and is privately glad he wore the gold-and-maroon doublet despite the heat. The sun must shimmer off it gloriously. 

There’s a smattering of applause, a few thanks shouted from the crowd. Then Cassandra tugs on the white cloth and it falls away, revealing a statue done in white marble: a handsome wizard, robes flapping in some invisible breeze, hands stretched up into the air. 

Gilmore himself, immortalized in stone. A roar of applause and cheers follow the unveiling. 

Shaun can’t help but stare, though he tries to keep the gaping to a decorous minimum. Cassandra steps down from the statue, openly beaming as she rejoins Gilmore. 

“Well,” Gilmore says, for once at a loss for words. “I can’t say I’ve had a statue made of me before.” 

“I had it commissioned, along with the one of Vox Machina on the other side of town,” Cassandra admits. “Do you like it?” 

“It’s an impressive likeness,” Gilmore marvels. “My dear it’s lovely. Thank you for the thought.” 

“You did so much to protect this city, to help everyone here,” Cassandra says. She flushes, looks down. These de Rolos, Gilmore thinks, are not used to speaking from the heart. “This is only a small way to show the gratitude of everyone living here.” 

Gilmore smiles. He’s gotten quite fond of the quiet ruler of this tiny corner of the world. “Well, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. May I ask, who sculpted it?” 

At that, the awkwardness fades from Cassandra. “It seems Jameson works in sculpture as well as he does in paint. Quite the talent.” 

“Indeed,” Gilmore says, stroking his beard as he looks up at the statue. Really, it’s quite impressive. “If he’s ever looking for patronage– Emon is still getting back on its feet, but I know a few people I might introduce him to.” 

Cassandra grins, takes Gilmore’s arm again. “I’m sure he would appreciate that,” she says. 

“We all must make sure to support and appreciate the arts,” Gilmore says. “You said there was another one?” 

“On the other side of town, let me show you,” Cassandra says, and leads him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seriously though, Gilmore deserves a statue when all this mess is over.


End file.
